The Violin Hillbilly Spin Dance
by iceytina
Summary: Woo! It's a pointless, short, one-chapter story of Amy and the gang partying hillbilly-farmer style! [COMPLETE]


I had to take a lighter note from "_Just A Shadow In the World_" (working on chapter seven)-it was starting to depress me. Besides, I can't keep a dramatic, depressing tone when I listen to Jump5!

Think of this mini, one-chapter to be a fantasy (which is totally pointless), using Jump5's fast-beat remix of the songs "Dance With Me" and "You Are In m Heart". Below is a list of the cast and their rolls so you can keep up and if you haven't listened to those songs, go listen to them so you can keep up!  
**Main Singers**: Amy, Rouge, Sonic, and Knuckles  
**Violinist**: Tikal  
**Drums**: Tails  
**Other instruments**: Cream, Charmy, Sally  
**Dancers**: Everyone else plus misc people in the crowd-nobody's  
**Scene One Song**: Jump5 – Dance With Me (Remix)  
**Scene Two Song**: Jump5 – Just A Dream

-

**STORY TITLE**: The Violin Hillbilly Spin Dance

"C'mon and dance with me, dance with me tonight. We're gonna' bring the house down until the day is light!" Sky-lights swished back and forth through the black night sky. Below, a huge warehouse-like structure pounded with the sounds of the violin, drum banjo-all sorts of fun-filled instruments. This was a night for new love, new hope, and fun! "So give me a reason, give me a sign! Let's get this party started, c'mon and dance with me tonight! Ya, ya!"

Looking through the door, couples, thousands, pounded the floor, all dressed in cowboy hats, wide skirts, jewelry, and button-up blouses of assorted fabrics, patterns, and styles. Singing on the large stage at the center end of the room was Amy Rose as the main singer, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge tagging along the fast-beat song. She spun, Sonic grabbed her around the waste, they exchanged a quick hug, and she switched to Knuckles, who caught her by the arm and hopped across the stage.

"C'mon, people, dance with us, dance with us!" Rouge pounded the stage. Around her waste sat a fake gun holster, she wore knee-high, black leather cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat on her head, topped off with a fake badge across her checker-shirted, purple shirt. Motioning with a perfect grace around her, Rouge was heaved over Sonic's person to the stage.

Happy couples yee-hawed vibrantly around the huge spin-dance stage but one silent figure hid in the darkness near the door. He felt strange to partake in this odd amusement, very much so out of place, for he had no idea how to interact in this manner. Amy was the only reason he was here. She had wanted him to come and she would be disappointed drastically if he didn't dance with her once at least.

His eyes studied the gay figures, but returned to the stage when nothing else caught his eye. Boy, Amy was adorable, wearing sparkly pink cowboy boots, a shiny pink and gold-trimmed cowgirl dress, and a short, sequined jacket. Numerous ribbons of satin milk white flew through her hair. Perhaps he could join her on the stage, Shadow reasoned. He knew the song pretty well. A spin or two couldn't hurt. No one noticed his sudden disappearance.

The song ended and another one started: You're Just A Dream. Amy was so happy she failed to notice the switch of singers until the actual singing began. The voice wasn't Knuckles' and Amy noticed in a second. She turned but gasped pleasurably as Shadow caught her hand high above their heads, "You're just a dream. This is my reality, totally insanity. If I could be in your dream, all I wanna' do is be with you, be with you," He grabbed her waist, "Be with you."

"Shadow!" She laughed, "You came and you out-did my expectations! I had only though you'd show up in the crowd."

"I can't let you soak up all the fame and favor, can I?"

"I guess not."

He pulled her to him, spun her around, exchanged partners for a minute as he sung the lyrics perfectly, then caught her protectively on the next round. The dancers below the stage were openly delighted with this shocking show that Shadow was putting on. His moves were extraordinarily amazing the way he managed to whirl, swirl, and catch Amy lightly on every pass and with every switch of partners. What none of them realized was that the two hedgehogs were madly, insanely in love with each other.

"You're just a dream," Shadow gazed into her soft, green eyes, "I just want to be with you." And he leaned close, whispering, "Forever" to her ears only.

"Mwu ha, ha, ha!" This is the perfect place to pick up a handsome girl just for me." A devious voice chuckled amidst the crowd, "Look at all the women!" Eggman rubbed his greedy hands together in anticipation. When he wasn't plotting word domination, he was still plotting other things. Life would not be life without plots to topple better plots and even better plots on top of those! It didn't matter who or when or where he plotted what, just that he had to be plotting!

Antoine was having his own strange romance in the crowds. His beautiful girlfriend kept throwing him high into the air by usage of her mechanical arm then slamming him back to the floor. She stuck a rose in-between his teeth excitedly, oblivious to his alarm and pain. Everyone around was enjoying romance one way or the other, but only Amy and Shadow held together the pool or rich, perfect love that no one else contained.

He no longer cared what people thought. It wasn't in the script, but it was in his plans. As the song ended, he grabbed Amy and viciously kissed her. The crowd erupted loudly from glee at seeing the sight of Shadow leaning far forward, Amy giggling girlishly, and Sonic making faces at them.

**Pointless, no? Totally, but I was SOOOO bored I had to write something so this is what came out. Enough of that. Hey, I'm almos ready to start writing the sequel to JASITW; it's called "A Chaotic Chance", featuring Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow in a wild-flying world of new levels to gather the Master Emerald Shards before EGGMAN does! Wish me luck and review**! **It will be longer than JUSITW!**


End file.
